Four Corners of the Earth
by blackheartwolf
Summary: Four new ninjas come to Kohona, and nothing will be the same! Includes pairings: OcXNaru, OcXKiba, OcXSai, and OcXHina This is my first fan fic, Read and Rate! There are also a little of SasuXOc
1. Charactor Bios

Character Bios

-----

Name: Zagira Dragina

Gender: Female

Clan: Dragina

Kekkai Genkai: Dragenii- sees blood veins/nerves system. If the Dragina hits a spot, it can cause internal bleeding or a clogged vein.

Personality: Kind, friendly, funny, and curious

Background: Zagira was born as the youngest heir to the clan. When she was three, a traditional mark was put upon her arm the same day she got her loyal companion Lockhart the dragon. Her older sister, Eva, was kidnapped when she was six. By the age of eight her father found out that her older brother, Nunda, arranged the kidnapping so he could be head of the clan. The day Eva was found, her mother was murdered. When Zagira turned into a gennin, Eva ran away and became the geisha to the Leader of Akatsuki.

Goals: To get her sister back

Nindo: Fight to the death

Abilities: Dragon ninjutsu and Furious Palm taijutsu

-----

Name: Chituski (Blood Moon)

Gender: Female

Clan: Unknown

Kekkai Genkai: Psychic

Personality: Quiet and always seems to have a sad face on

Background: When Chituski was born, the mountains crumbled, the volcano's erupted, the water flooded the villages, and the moon turned red (Blood Moon). She was born with the fate to open the gates to Hell. Her parents sold her into slavery at age three. She escaped at age six. She then spent the rest of her life in the Sound Village. She became a ninja, unaware of Orochimaru. Her sensei, Dawn, was killed for disobeying orders and making Chituski a ninja. She ran to Kohona, where she trained in the shadows.

Goals: Never open the portal to Hell

Nindo: You can't lose till you fall

Abilities: Telepathic, telekinetic, can channel spirits, various earth ninjutsu, and genjustsu

-----

Name: Yunaki Tora

Gender: Female

Clan: Tora

Kekkai Genkai: None

Personality: Bright and kind

Background: She was born with the tigers, raised with the tigers, with her clan, of course. She was given her tiger at age six and named in Starlight. She is a Kohona ninja.

Goals: To become head of her clan

Nindo: The stronger they are, the harder they fall

Abilities: Very strong taijutsu, some leaf ninjutsu, and little genjustsu.

-----

Name: Kaji Kashou

Gender: Male

Clan: Kashou

Kekkai Genkai: Can control fire

Personality: Bleak

Background: He was born a genius to his clan, a proud figure. His ability to control fire outshined even his father. His brother tried to save him from power hungry Orochimaru, but resulted in his own death. He is a Kohona ninja.

Goals: To avenge his brother's death

Nindo: Never let emotions drive you from your goal

Abilities: Many fire ninjutsu, some taijutsu, no genjutsu


	2. Introduction? New Ninjas? Run Fast!

My new story! YAYZ! Please tell me how it is. Oh ya and I don't own Naruto. WWAAHH!! If you want to see a pic of Zagira, go to this address: http://s184. you want to see a pic of Chituski, go to this address: http://s184. see a pic of Yunaki, go here: http://s184. at last, to see a pic of Kaji, here: http://s184. New Ninjas? Run Fast!

Zagira walked calmly down the streets. She had heard of this Naruto Uzumaki, a great ninja. She was supposed to meet him with Tsunade at three. What a bore. Her dragon, Lockhart, nudged her shoulder. Her blue eyes stared at the white creature. Her dragon licked her sealed arm. The marks looked like flames. She wasn't afraid to hide them. Her clan was similar to the Hyuga, only a little, though. She was bored. Two more hours. Zagira checked her watch again. It had been one fore some time now. An old lady walked by, petting a cat.

"Come now, only five more minutes till your three o'clock bath!" the lady said to her annoyed cat. Five minutes! Zagira sat up and sprinted to the office. Her short blonde hair ran wild. Lockhart gave her an 'I-tried-to-tell-you-but-you-wouldn't-listen' look. Zagira scowled.

"Next time tell me when my watch has stopped!" she yelled at the creature. The blonde dodged a ramen market man. "Sorry!" she yelled back to him. He muttered something, but she didn't hear. She leaped into an open window, panting. She had run from the other side of the village after all. She stared at the blonde Hokage with a drink in her hand.

"It's 6:01." she muttered.

"Sorry…." Zagira muttered. She saw a blonde boy with an orange suit on in there. She saw another boy with long black hair and red streaks in it standing next to him. He wore a black jacket with black sweatpants. His eyes were red. He was using charka to make a ball of fire in his hand.

"You're not the only one missing. There is one other." said a brown haired woman with a pig in her arms. "My name is Shizune. Welcome."

"Thanks." Zagira said politely. "I'm Dragina Zagira, and this is my dragon, Lockhart." she said. Lockhart puffed up his chest in pride then made many flips in the air. He swiped Tsunade's drink and threw it in the air. He caught it just in time. It was about to hit the floor! Shizune and Tsunade clapped their hands while Lockhart bowed. _"Show off." _ Zagira thought. The red eyed man sighed.

"I am Kashou Kaji." he spoke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day! Believe it!" he shouted. Zagira knew off the bat she was going to have a major headache after this mission. Suddenly, a girl walked in with a giant tiger by her side.

"Sorry! Sorry! Starlight here got hungry." the girl said. She had short green like hair with a half top on. Under the half top was fish net. Her skirt was kaki and her ninja shoes went up to her knee. Her tiger was and orange reddish; its teeth were as big as a saber tooth tigers! It growled. She smiled widely. "I'm Tora Yunaki! This is my tiger, Starlight!" she said brightly. Tsunade coughed as if to get their attention.

"Now that you are all here, your mission is to retrieve the Arashi Scroll. It is hidden in the Temple of the Mist at the edge of the Leaf Country and the Mist Country."

"Why do we need it?" Zagira asked aloud.

"It has been said that smugglers use the scroll to take food from the islands in the sea between our country and the Mist Country. You have been chosen to retrieve the scroll and figure out who is stealing these objects. Good luck!"

-------------

Hi! Did you notice the ? Storm in Japanese. Kay? Hope ya liked it. The pairings will be coming soon!


	3. Painful Flashbacks: The Past of Two

The last document looks screwed. Oh well! So…I felt lazy and didn't write the mission! XP I just wanted to get to the pairings/flashbacks. I know that flashbacks are annoying, but I like my flashbacks! DEAL WITH IT GOD DAMNMIT!!!! Ok, back to the story.  I don't own Naruto. I own my OC's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Painful Flashbacks: The Past of Two Ninjas**

The black haired girl saw the boy which she had modeled her moves from: Uzumaki Naruto. Her red eyes looked upon his face. He was training his Rasengan in the woods. She had always admired his self-esteem. But, then again, he didn't have a past like hers…

Flashback

_The young girl was dragged to an unruly place. It smelt of sweat and pain. The girl looked at her mother and father. Their faces were stern and cold. Her parents always were._

_"Mommy…" the girl mouthed before a hand took her wrist. "No! Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed. She saw her father turn to her one last time. The girl slipped free and ran toward her father._

_"I hate you." he said and ran off. The girl stopped. She was going to ask why but a man walked up to her. He held out his soft hand. The girl looked at him with red tear filled eyes._

_"Come Chituski-sama. My name is Hidan, the local pastor here." The dark haired girl hugged the man as he picked her up and walked her to the slave house._

End Flashback

True, Hidan was in Akatsuki, but she never lost faith in him. He was like her fatherly figure to her. She had closed her eyes at the moment.

"Hey!" yelled the blonde's voice. Chituski opened her eyes. "Hey you!" he called. Chituski gasped. He saw her! She stepped out and walked over to him.

"Hi…" she said.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before. Do you live here?" Naruto asked. _"You are kinda cute, too…" _

"My name is Chituski, Naruto." she spoke.

"How do you know my name?!" Naruto asked.

"I've been watching you for some time. You are a great role model. Really! You are!" she said. Naruto blushed.

"Err…thanks." he said. "So…uh…my friends and I were going to go out to ramen. You wanna come?"

"Sure! Yes! I haven't eaten in weeks!" she yelled out of the blue. It was true. The only thing she had eaten was nuts. Naruto smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. Chituski blushed as they walked to the ramen shop.

-----

At the shop Naruto and Chituski was greeted by warm faces.

"Chituski, this is Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Yunaki, Kaji, and Zagira! We got Sasuke back from this dude called Orochimaru some time ago." Naruto said. Kaji and Chituski seemed to sit up at the word Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru…is he…" Kaji started to ask.

"He's still alive." Sasuke muttered. Kaji's memories burned at the thought of that word: Orochimaru.

Flashback

_Kaji was one of the most powerful people in his clan, even at age six. But it was a dark night when he heard someone outside his room._

_"Wake up, Kaji-kun." whispered a voice. He awoke with a yawn. There, was a man with long black hair and white skin standing over him. "We have to go." he whispered._

_"Why?" Kaji asked._

_"I need your body's power." he said as he picked up the boy. The boy, frightened, did some hand seals._

_"Kanton no jutsu!" he yelled as an array of fire balled hit him. He dogged them all with the boy in his arms. He took the fire and bended it toward the man. He ran away from the flames. The boy was scared. What would this man do to him?_

_"Drop my brother!" said Kaji's older brother._

_"Ondo!" Kaji screamed. The man frowned._

_"Ondo, long time no see." the man snickered._

_"Orochimaru, drop my brother this instant!" Ondo said. Orochimaru hit Kaji on the head hard, knocking him out. Hours later he had awoken, seeing blood all over the place. He walked into his brother's room, to see weak Orochimaru standing over a body. Another man with silver hair came and took him out of the house. Kaji looked upon the body of his brother. Kaji stared into the body with tear filled eyes._

_"Don't worry nii-chan! Mother will be here to heal you." Kaji spoke to him. Ondo looked at him._

_"Brother…become head of the clan…please. It would be my dream come true to see your power used for good." he spoke. He coughed up blood. Kaji didn't know what to do._

_"Don't die please…please don't…" Kaji spoke._

_"Brother…I only wish I had the power you were bestowed…" he said as he took his final breath. Kaji screamed in anguish._

_"Orochimaru!"_

---------

How'd ya think of it? Ondo dies! WAH! Although we just met him, it's still sad! Please comment! And I don't know how 2 add stuff on my homepage…dammed. Still, I can't wait till the next chapter! bye!


	4. Kiba vs Yunaki: Animal Fight!

Yo! So…I realize that this is not popular…you people that read it give me some sympathy and submit a commit if you can…I feel emo now…I don't own Naruto and I don't know all of Kiba's moves in Shippudden, sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiba vs. Yunaki: Animal Fight**

Yunaki stared at the laughing Kiba. He was a little cute. His giant dog Akamaru and Starlight got along famously. He was nice, too. Yunaki moved towards him.

"Hey!" she said brightly. Kiba looked at her, smiling.

"Hi." he said back.

"You wanna train after this?" Yunaki asked. Kiba smiled.

"Sure! Let's go now!" he said, leaving their bowl of ramen to their pets. He grabbed her hand, making her blush. When they arrive at the training grounds, Yunaki smiled.

"I'll go first." she taunted. Her hand slipped out of his grasp. She disappeared behind a tree, waiting for an opening for a sneak attack. Kiba sniffed the air.

"I can smell ya." he said. Yunaki smiled as she came out of the tree, throwing stars in her hands. She tossed five at Kiba, who dogged it like it was nothing. She threw the other five at him when he was in midair. Kiba rolled on the ground. He smiled. "You got good aim." he complimented. Kiba pulled out a kunai and flung it at Yunaki. Her green hair flowed in the wind as she did a back flip to doge it. She did some hand signs as she jumped on just arriving Starlight. She forced the chakra through her body.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!" she yelled. The tiger roared as to say 'Ninja Art of Human Mimicry!' The tiger transformed into Yunaki as it growled. Yunaki growled herself. Kiba recognized that move, for he uses it. Yunaki ran towards him. Akamaru hit Yunaki with a powerful pounce. She disappeared in a poof of air and was replaced by a log. Akamaru turned and caught the transformed Starlight. He growled as Akamaru pinned him to the ground. Yunaki ran to save Starlight when Kiba pinned her to the ground.

"You are good though, even though you can't defeat me." Kiba taunted. Yunaki laughed.

"Check again, dog boy." she said as she disappeared in a puff leaving a log there. Kiba drew a kunai and turned. She had already started an array of kicks. Kiba couldn't stop them! He fell on the ground. Akamaru looked at his master. Starlight took advantage and pushed Akamaru off him. He fell with a thud. Starlight crossed his front paws and puffed up his chest. Yunaki did some hand signs. "Leaf Animal Blade no Jutsu!" she yelled. Many leafs came towards Akamaru and Kiba. The wind had a shape of a tiger's claw. As it hit them, they swirled in a tornado.

_"This isn't good…"_ Kiba thought. _"Akamaru and I are getting pounded. What do I do? Think! She's good at taijutsu and ninjutsu. What about genjustsu?" _Kiba activated his genjustsu. Yunaki saw a thousand Kiba's and Akamaru's outside the tornado. Yunaki took a step back.

_"Damn! What do I do? I fucking suck at genjustsu! Can't use that… Maybe that one move…No! I can't! But, it would be good practice…" _Yunaki looked at Starlight. He nodded his head as if he knew what she was asking. Yunaki smiled. She did hand signs and closed her eyes. Starlight attacked all the illusions. Kiba and Akamaru weren't there! Starlight growled. He heard them in the trees Akamaru came out and was about to knock Yunaki to the ground. Starlight stood still. Kiba knew this was bad. Why would he stay behind?

"Akamaru!" he called but it was too late. Yunaki looked at Akamaru and Akamaru stopped. The giant dog felt weak. Yunaki fell to the ground. "Akamaru! Akamaru, are you okay?" Kiba called. Akamaru growled. Kiba gasped. "What the hell have you done to Akamaru?" Kiba asked. He was soon pinned down by his dog. Starlight snickered in a tiger-like way. "I give!" Kiba said suddenly. Akamaru looked at him weirdly. Starlight brushed the dogs' fur. Akamaru nodded his head and ran towards the fallen Yunaki. Kiba saw chakra ran from Akamaru's paws to Yunaki. Akamaru fell and panted. Yunaki awoke and panted, too.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Yunaki asked.

"What did you do?" he asked. Yunaki smiled and pushed some of her green hair out of her eyes.

"I sent me chakra through the air to Akamaru. It's called Animal Mind Transfer Jutsu. I can send me spirit through the air with my chakra to any nearby animal. I take over the animals' body and abilities. Sweet, eh?" Yunaki explained. Kiba seem fascinated with every word. Yunaki laughed.

"You're so interesting! Wow!" Kiba said as they walked back. Starlight and Akamaru were a few steps away. As they were laughing, Kiba tripped! He fell on Yunaki who fell onto the ground on her back. Kiba lips accidentally pressed against hers! Yunaki turned red and Kiba felt the heat radiating off her lips onto his. Kiba stood quickly.

"Err, I, um…" Yunaki stammered, but Kiba held Yunaki's hand. "Kiba-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Let's walk home." he said with a smile. Yunaki smiled too as they walked the streets.

-----

Zagira sat on her bed. She felt pushed aside. Lockhart slept soundly. But, Zagira was always up at these hours. The memory stilled hunted her. The betrayal, the death, everything.

Flashback

_Young Zagira ran like hell. Ran for her mother. Her brother, Nunda, was for the kill. Zagira's little dragon, Lockhart, was sending for help. She heard her mother's scream that could break glass._

_"Shut the fuck up!" yelled her older brother, Nunda._

_"Nunda…Why? You loved Eva!"_

_"Eva was a bitch! She can go to Hell for all I care!" _

_"Nunda! No!" yelled her mother. Zagira turned the corner to see Nunda holding his mother's torn out heart. His mother looked up to the sky with wide eyes. There was a river of blood flowing out of her mothers' mouth. Zagira screamed. Nunda looked at her with hateful eyes._

_"You fucking little shit!" he said. Zagira stared at his once white bloodstained uniform._

_"You did it to become head of the clan! You set up Eva's kidnapping to become head! Nunda-nii-chan!" Zagira whispered. Nunda lunged at her. Zagira hit him on the head. She pulled out a kunai. If he wanted a fight, she'll give him one. Her small kimono flowed in the wind. Nunda pulled out five stars and threw them at her. Zagira dogged them and threw her only kunai at him. He missed it and pinned her down. Zagira screamed._

_"Eva can go to Hell! I'll kill her after this! You can die!" Nunda yelled in rage. Zagira's eyes widened._

_"Dragina Nunda! Put the kunai down…NOW!" yelled a familiar family friend. _

_"Kakashi!" Zagira yelled. The ninja had his Sharingan eye exposed. _

_"Nunda, now!" he said. Nunda laughed._

_"You think I care? Orochimaru and I have a pact! He…" but before the mentally challenged Dragina could finish, Zagira stabbed her older brother in his heart. He looked at her. "You…" he said, then barfed up a bucket load of blood on her. Zagira screamed. She pushed the dying boy away and curled into a ball. Kakashi walked over._

_"Zagira. Zagira are you okay?" he asked. Zagira didn't move. Two ANBU Black Ops came in. He turned to them "I think she's suffering a shock." Zagira's head snapped back, as if she had been hit. Kakashi looked at her. "Zagira, its okay…Zagira…"_

End Flashback

Zagira suffered from Homophobia ever since. What was she to do? She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to block the memories of pain and…blood.

-----

Oh…so, if you read this please rate and commit. PLEASE!!!!


	5. Nunda's Madness: A Sister Understands

My new chap. YAYZ! So….ya. PLEASE READ!!!!!!! PLEASE COMMIT! PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE!!!!! I have part of a song from the movie Moulin Rouge. The song is called El Tango Del Roxanne. This has part of the song in it. I thought it would be cool for Sai and Zagira. I just want ta say that this is dedicated to my huge crush, Callum Whyte. Note: I don't own Naruto or the songs in Moulin Rogue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nunda's Madness: A Sister Understands**

Zagira walked down the street in the morning. She and Lockhart had to get some food for her father. Two children were tugging her shirt.

"Zagira-chan! Zagira-chan! Here! Look at the flowers! The Sakura Festival's coming up!" yelled a girl.

"Zagira-chan! Here, look at the bracelets! Can I get one? Please, Zagira-chan!" yelled the other. Zagira looked at the silver haired girl. She had long hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were a light purple. She was 12, and not yet a gennin. Her graduation would be tomorrow. Zagira wanted the best for her.

"Arashi-kun, we are here for the food, not the bracelets! Now, is there anything you and your dragon would like to eat?" Zagira asked.

"Moonbeam and I will have some melon." said the long haired Arashi. Moonbeam was her white dragon. He was a big dragon, one that could turn out to be bigger than Lockhart. The girls were Zagira's cousins. They were not the head of the clan, so they did not posses the mark on the arm like Zagira has.

"What about you, Yuni-kun?" Zagira asked the other girl. She had her purple hair in pig tails on the top of her head. Her eyes, too, were purple. Her eyes were a little darker than her sisters', Arashi. She was 6; just entering the ninja academy.

"Snowflake and I will have some apples!" she said cheerfully. Her baby dragon, Snowflake, was tiny for its age. Snowflake was just that type of dragon. Zagira smiled.

"Shopping for little ones, eh?" a voice asked. Zagira turned her head to see a half top.

"Sai-sama!" Zagira exclaimed. Yuni giggled.

"Why are you wearing a half top! Ninja's don't wear half tops!" she exclaimed. Zagira turned to her cousin.

"Yuni-kun! That was rude! Apologize at once!" she demanded. Yuni bowed her head respectively.

"Sorry. I'm just really curious." she said. Snowflake bowed her head with her mistress.

"I really don't know why." he said. Yuni looked up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey! Are you a ninja?" Arashi asked.

"Yes." Sai responded.

"Sweet! Are you strong? Cause if you are, I want to be like you!" she said. Sai shrugged.

"I guess I'm strong." he said. "Zagira-kun, will you come with me for a second?" Zagira looked at him. "Or, better yet, when are you free?" he asked. Was Zagira getting this right? Was the emotionless ninja asking her if she was _free_?

"Um…I'm done shopping in fifteen minutes. If it's urgent, I can come now."

"Meet me at the bridge in fifteen minutes." he said.

"Hai." she responded. Sai walked away casually. Zagira looked at him and sighed.

"Zagira-chan gotta date! Zagira-chan gotta date!" Yuni chanted. Zagira gave her 'the look'. Yuni stopped.

The Dragenii.

The Dragenii was the Dragina's Kekkai Genkai. It looked like she had completely yellow eyes with a black slit in them. It was a very dangerous weapon, and a threat a side part of the clan with it meant death.

"Z-Zagira-chan?" Yuni asked. Zagira laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" she said. Yuni let out a sigh.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yuni yelled. Zagira and Arashi laughed at her. Yuni pouted. She looked cute with the pigtails like that. Snowflake joined her.

------

Zagira ran to the bridge fast. Lockhart flew ahead for her, to go see where Sai was. Lockhart growled as to say 'He's-right-here'. Zagira nodded. Lockhart flew away, to give them privacy. Zagira walked up to the ninja.

"Hello, Sai-sama!" she said. Sai's eyes averted to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Why did you called me here?" she asked. Zagira covered her mouth with her hand. How rude! He had invited him to hang out with her! Sai shrugged. "I'm terribly sorry. That was rude of me!" she exclaimed.

"Let's walk around, okay?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said with a smile. They walked and talked about the Sakura Festival. She didn't even notice that they were walking out of the village until she saw that the trees were changing. "Sai, aren't we outside the village?" Sai gave her a deadly stare and held his long sword at her neck.

"Now, to take you to Orochimaru-san." he said evilly.

"Sai!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not Sai. You can call me the Duke." he snickered.

"The Duke?! No, you're Moulin, Nunda's old friend!" Zagira yelled. Moulin pressed the sword against her neck, making a stream of blood come down her back. Zagira put her hand to the cut, making blood go onto her hand. Zagira screamed and started to shiver. "How…did you…"

"I knew that you had Homophobia because I was there when you killed my friend!"

"What…about…Orochimaru?" Zagira could barely talk.

"Ha. Now, that's something I can tell you."

Flashback

_Nunda, his dragon, and Moulin ran outside the village. They always and a taste for adventure. Although Nunda's other teammates (Kashou Ondo and Yamaha Diamond) always said they should stay together, Nunda always separated from them. Moulin's teammates (Rouge Anar and Dragina Eva) said the same thing. The wind whistled and Nunda's dragon, Blizzard, and Moulin were trying to figure out how to make Nunda become head of the clan._

_"My sister is so fucking weak! She can defend herself!"_

_"Your sister, Nunda, may be stronger than you!" Moulin exclaimed. Blizzard looked at him._

_"Damnmit, Moulin, she can't defeat she own little sister." he said. _

_"Neither can you. Personally, I think she deserves to be head. But still, she's just a kid. That's probably the only techniques she'll learn. You'll learn more then kick her ass. Along with Eva-chan." Blizzard growled._

_"You want to be head, eh?" said a voice. Both boys turned around and got into a fighting position. The voice laughed. "I don't want to fight you. Too easy. I want to make a bargain, Dragina Nunda. If you can give me a body with extreme power, I will do everything in my power to make you head of your clan." The man came out and stared at Nunda. Moulin looked at his friend. He saw the lust for power in his eyes._

_"Who are you?" he asked. Moulin shivered._

_"I am Orochimaru." he said. Nunda walked towards him and shook his hand._

_"I have two bodies for you. I will give them to you one at a time. My first body is the brother of my teammate. His name is Kashou Kaji. The other is my little sister, Dragina Zagira. They both have amazing powers. I require that you kidnap my sister to get these bodies." Orochimaru smiled._

_"As you wish, Clan Leader Dragina Nunda." He disappeared into the shadows. Nunda turned to Moulin. He had an evil look on his face._

_"Interfere, and I shall kill you." he threatened._

End Flashback

"He…" Zagira stammered. Moulin sniffed.

"You fucking killed him! I will finish his job! I shall give you to him, then Kaji will come!" he yelled.

"Leave her alone…" said a voice. Both turned to see Sai!

"Sai-sama!" Zagira exclaimed. Moulin smiled.

"Sai, long time-no-see you bastard." he said. Sai jumped from the tree and slashed his body. A log was replaced. Sai stood still. Suddenly, Sai turned and slashed Moulin. Blood spurt on the ground. Zagira's eyes widened. Moulin snickered as he jumped into a tree. "We'll have to finish this later." Moulin leapt away while Zagira stood still, staring at the blood on the ground. Sai went towards her. He took his top off and put it on her to make her feel better. (A/N: KAI! Hell ya! Sai's shirt's off! FUCK YA!) Sai leaned closer. His breath echoed in Zagira's head.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Zagira stared to shake at the sight of the puddle of blood. He picked her up and jumped towards the village. At the village gate, he sprinted to Tsunade. He slammed the door open.

"SAI! Do you mind?" Tsunade yelled. She saw Zagira in his arms. "What happened? Oh my God! Her father will kill me!" she yelled. Sai said nothing at first.

"She saw blood and froze. I think she has a major case of Homophobia." he said. Tsunade sighed.

"Both her father and Kakashi told me about her very bloody experience with her brother." Tsunade whispered. "Shizune! Come here now!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune walked in.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" She looked at Zagira. "Oh-no!" Shizune pointed down the hall. "Here!" She ran and Sai followed. They knocked into Naruto. He looked at Sai, then at Zagira.

"ZAGIRA-CHAN!" he yelled, and then followed. Shizune laid Zagira down. She turned to them.

"She has a worse cause of Homophobia than Tsunade." she whispered. Naruto gasped. He saw her when she saw blood. Paralyzed. Naruto looked worried. "Please leave." Shizune asked. Naruto and Sai obeyed in a worried manner.

-----

Sai sat at the edge of her bed. Zagira was fine. Good thing she didn't see too much blood. Sai felt weird. Concern, happy, and…love. It couldn't be! Sai was emotionless. Like Sasuke, although he was showing some affection for the hag Sakura. Zagira moaned. Sai looked at her. She was singing a lullaby.

"_His eyes, upon your face. His hand, upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand! Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. Your free to leave me, but just don't deceive me. And please, believe me when I say 'I love you.'_" she sang softly. Sai looked at her.

"I believe you." he whispered. As he spoke that, Zagira smiled. He looked at Lockhart who was above her head. Lockhart bowed his head. Sai nodded his head and walked out of the room.

-------------

I NOW HAVE A CRAVING FOR THE MOVIE MOULIN ROUGE! DAMN! BUT IT'S SO GOOD! Now my next stories will have more of the Moulin rouge songs in it. Well…ya. BYE!


	6. Hinata and Kaji: Flames of Love

Now, I have put aside this couple, now it's time for… (Drum roll)…Hinata and Kaji! YAYZ! Oh, and to those who realized and never said anything, I found out that Zagira's phobia is Hemophobia, not Homophobia. Hemophobia is the fear of blood; Homophobia is the fear of gays. Shit…oh well. Note: I don't own Naruto or Moulin Rouge songs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hinata and Kaji: Flames of Love**

Kaji walked across the Hyuga mansion. He had promised Neji Hyuga that he'd train with him. He heard a yelp of pain.

"Hinata, your Rotation is improving, but you are still too weak!" yelled a man's voice.

"Hai…" the voice of Hinata responded.

"Your sister has been stronger than you. She is already this close to being allowed to train the Rotation."

"F-Father…I…"

"No!" the voice said in a raised anger. Kaji ran towards the noise. A Hyuga man was raising his hand against a girl with red marks on her arm. Kaji molded his chakra to fire and made a wall of fire around the girl. The man cried in pain. He looked at the stranger. "Kashou. I should have known. You are here to train with Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji? This is the training grounds. Neji and Hanabi will be back in a second." He walked away as if nothing happened. Kaji released the flames on Hinata as he walked over and crouched down to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"Yes. I-I'm fine." She turned to Kaji with lavender eyes. "Th-Thank you." Kaji gulped. His red eyes would usually make people turn away, but it just makes her stare more.

"Kaji-san." said Neji. He turned to see the genius Hyuga himself. "I see you've met Hinata. This is her sister, Hanabi-san." Hanabi had long brown hair and a Kohona headband on.

"Hello." she said proudly. Kaji bowed. "Let's get training."

"Fine with me." Kaji declared. His chakra molded in fire and it surrounded Hanabi, trapped like a fly in a venues fly trap. "Oh, sorry. You weren't ready?" he taunted. Hinata was putting on ointments that healed the chakra points. Neji charged Kaji.

"Byakugan!" Veins appeared on the sides of his eyes.

_"Use range attacks. Remember, even though the girl is trapped, there are three Hyuga's after me. Be on my toes."_ Kaji thought. Neji tried to attack his chakra points, but Kaji dogged him. The flames surrounded his body in a circle. He did hand signs. Neji saw the flames retreat from Hanabi.

"Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama, back away!" he yelled. Both Hinata and Hanabi activated their Byakugan and followed Neji.

"Flame Dragon no Jutsu!" he said. The flames transformed into two red flaming dragons. Hanabi and Neji fended them off while Hinata charged Kaji. His body flipped in the air as he did more hand signs. "Fire Strings no Jutsu!" he yelled. Fire spurt from his hands to Hinata. She jumped away from them, her long hair flowing in the wind. The fire flowed around her body till it dragged her down. The flames did not burn. He pulled her towards him and clutched a kunai that he laid at her neck. "Move and she dies." he threatened. Neji and Hanabi stopped. The dragons surrounded both Hyuga's. The father watched on the porch with a sigh. Hinata stabbed her fingers into his hand then turned around and stabbed him in the chest. Kaji flew backwards and the flames died down. The dragons disappeared. The father looked at his daughter with amazement.

"Good job, Hinata-onee-chan." Hanabi complimented.

"Hisashi-sama, you agree right?" Neji asked. Kaji looked at the man.

"Yes, Hinata." he said. "You have made me proud. Getting free from fire and hitting him twice so fast, great job." he said. Hinata's face lit up.

"Th-Thank you, Hisashi-sama." she muttered. Kaji looked at her. She was cute. Just a little.

------------------------

Okay, it's very short and I have to go to bed. Please, you people who are reading and not reviewing (yes I know about you) are hurting my feelings. Please review. My other story needs help, too. Review on that one. See ya!


	7. Orochimaru and Akatsuki: The Plan

COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW GODAMMIT! I feel very sad… Please review on this one or I will hunt you down and put bad stuff on your user. I know how to do that. Note: I don't own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Orochimaru and Akatsuki: The Plan**

"I have called you all for a reason. Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Kaji, Zagira, Chituski, Yunaki, and Hinata: you all have been chosen for an A-Rank mission." Tsunade spoke as the nine ninja's stood in front of her. "It considers Orochimaru and Akatsuki." Chituski froze. Akatsuki? It couldn't be.

"Did you say Akatsuki?" she asked.

"Yes." Chituski gasped. They were after her. Was it right to go on this mission. Her ability to open Hell was ideal for Akatsuki. Think of the daemons that lived there! "Don't worry, Chituski-san. We know that they're after you. Naruto here is being run down by them, too." Chituski looked at Naruto, who was looking at the floor.

"Tsunade-sama, what about this mission?" Kaji asked.

"Ah, yes. Our resources have told us that Orochimaru is going to attack the village like in the chunin exams. He has made a small pact with Akatsuki if they help him. He has agreed to give them both Naruto and Chituski if they help him attack Kohona. Your mission is to prevent this from happening. I don't care how. If you face the forces face to face or if you hide." Tsunade turned her back to the ninjas.

"Tsunade-sama, do you have any idea where Orochimaru's base is?" Kaji asked.

"I do." Sasuke said flatly. All turned to him. "I use to train with him. I have the Curse Seal." He leaned over and showed the three marks. Zagira winced a little. Tsunade looked at them all.

"Your mission starts now." she said flatly, and they leapt off. They already had their bags and were ready to go. They jumped on trees until five minutes later, they stopped and rested.

"Okay. We need to split up; two girls in each group. I suggest I pick the teams." Zagira said. All shrugged in agreement. "The first team will be: Kiba, Yunaki, Kaji, and Hinata. The second group is: me, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Chituski."

"Shouldn't Chituski and Naruto be separated?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke-san! The first group is: Sasuke, Kaji, Hinata, and Chituski. The second group is: me, Kiba, Sai, Naruto, and Yunaki." All nodded their heads in agreement. "Sasuke, your group will head toward Orochimaru." Sasuke, wanting to head for Akatsuki, nodded his head. "My group will go for Akatsuki." They split. Sasuke going East and Zagira going west.

-------

It was ten o'clock and the group had pitched camp. Sasuke stayed on watch. He had long tried to live up his revenge towards his brother. He had trained with Orochimaru for that. And still, he was being pulled down by him! He had heard of this Chituski, too. A fearsome omen, that's what they say. But, was it true? Like a mind reader, Chituski awoke from her sleeping bag.

"Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her, trying not to show any emotion.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know about me?" Sasuke gasped, very unlike him. He stared at her as she looked upon the stars.

"Yes." he muttered. Chituski sighed.

"Well, when I was born it was supposed to be the end of the world. My parents stopped that. Hell was opening, so they put seals all over my body. That entrapped the gate of Hell in my body. Whenever these marks appear, I know that my chakra supply is getting dangerously low. You see, I split my chakra up. One half is used for training, fighting, etc. The other half is used to keep my body looking normal and not letting the gate to Hell be opened. So ya, it sucks.

"My mom and dad sent me to a slave house when I was three. Everyone always thought that I was weird because I have a 'talent'. I can move things with my mind. I could read your thought, that's why I woke up. I can also channel sprits. So, the guy that owns the church near the slave house, Hidan, took him in. He's now in Akatsuki, he was the only father figure for me. So, three years later, Hidan and I ran away. He joined Akatsuki when I was seven and I went away. I ran to the sound village, where a teacher named Dawn taught me everything she knew. Then, when I was twelve, Orochimaru found out about me and killed Dawn. She was my mother figure. So I ran away to Kohona and hid the shadows." Chituski sighed. "It's nothing really. A kind of a scattered past. But still, it's all I got. You have a much more interesting past. Your brother…I'm sorry." Chituski's red eyes gazed at him.

"There was nothing I could do. I was…"

"It's okay. You were not weak." Sasuke looked at her. "You survived."

"But he let me live."

"For a reason."

"That's for me to know."

"Not if you keep thinking of it." Sasuke growled. The mark on his neck glowed. Chituski knew she had gone too far. She slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry." Sasuke turned.

"Why am I here? Why am I the only one that survived? Those are the questions I ask myself every night." Sasuke looked at the ground. Chituski stared at him.

"Why was it me? Why was I the portal to Hell? Why am I abandoned? Those are my questions." She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "We have a lot in common." Sasuke looked at her with a slight blush. "Good night." she said and fell back to sleep. Sasuke stayed up.

_A lot in common…A lot in common…_

She was right.

-----

YAYZ! My fav now is SasuOC now. Yes! More is coming…maybe…


End file.
